ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Leaf Village
Story The group makes it to a large village with a giant gate surrounding the entire village. Sakura: Here we are, the Hidden Leaf Village. Omni: Why the gate? Naruto: Duh! So enemies can’t attack us. Omni: They can simply fly over it. Yamato: There are several barrier nin-jutsu in place to prevent such an invasion. (The gate opens, and they enter the village. Several people are staring at Omni, but he pays them no notice.) Omni: Where are we going? Yamato: To the hospital. There, Sakura will examine you, as well as Lady Tsunade. Omni: Tsunade? Sakura: She’s the Hokage, our leader. She’s also my teacher in medical nin-jutsu, and the best in the world. Sai: Good luck with that. Sakura: Sai! Show some kindness. Come on, Omni. Let’s go. (Omni and Sakura separate from Naruto, Sai and Yamato.) End Scene At the hospital, several nurses are testing on Omni, who is strapped into a chair where a device is attached to his head. Sakura is standing to the side, when a woman approaches her. The woman has blond hair and has a blue diamond on her forehead. She has large busts, covered by a gray shirt and wearing a green jacket. Her pants are gray. Woman: How is it going? This little expedition of yours? Sakura: Not good, Lady Tsunade. There is seemingly nothing wrong physically or emotionally with him. He speaks in the plural, and he has slight personality changes a random moments. His transformations are unexplained, as he hasn’t done it since we’ve made it to the village. Tsunade: You sure that it’s all in his mind? Sakura: It has to be. Although, there is that symbol on his chest. It’s seems to be a part of him. It doesn’t seem to do anything. Tsunade: Hm. Maybe we need a different approach. (Tsunade approaches him.) Who are you, and what are you doing here? Omni: We have chosen to go by Omni. We are here because we were brought. Tsunade: Are you here to destroy our village, or to kill me? Omni: If we wanted to destroy you all, you’d be destroyed by now. Tsunade: What do you remember the most? What is your strongest memory?! Omni thinks back, and remembers a battle where Clockwork blasts Michael with his time ray, disfiguring him. Then, he recalls a battle between Rath and Manny. Omni: Battle. We remember battle. Our instincts are strong in battle. Tsunade: So it could be said that you are simply a fighting machine, with no real memories or emotions. Omni: We know that you are annoying us. (The device on Omni’s head sparks, and explodes, Tsunade raising her arms to protect her eyes. Omni stands up, his skull open, and electricity sparking around his brain.) Brainstorm! Several ninja in black suits and masks appear, ready to fight Omni. Lightning shoots from Omni’s head, hitting the charging ninja, causing them to float up in the air. Tsunade goes to punch Omni, but he shoots lightning from his pincer hands, catching Tsunade and causing her to float as well. Omni: Know this, Hokage. We won’t hurt you unless you attack us first. We are tolerant, but if you are hostile to us, we will feel no regret in tearing you all apart. (Omni cancels the lightning, dropping everybody. His skull closes, and his hands revert.) Now, we wish to explore your city, and to get food. End Scene Omni is walking down the street, with several people staring, and muttering and whispering about him. Omni seems not to mind, as he finds a small ramen stand. He goes in, and sits down. Old Man: Welcome, oh. Omni: Ramen, please. Old Man: Oh, uh, coming up! Anything specific? Omni: Your best. Old Man: Ha! Fine! I’ll make my special. (Begins cooking.) I’m not familiar with you. My name is Teuchi. Omni: Omni. Teuchi: That’s an interesting name. (A few minutes later, Teuchi places a bowl of ramen in front of Omni.) There you go! Dig in! (Omni lifts the bowl, and slurps it all down.) Whoa! Were you hungry. Omni: We’ll have some more. Teuchi: Coming up! (Twelve bowls later, Omni raises his hand, stopping Teuchi.) Omni: No more. That was good. Teuchi: Glad you’re satisfied. How are you going to pay? Omni: Go along with me for a second. (Omni slams his arms into the table, shaking the stand. A moment later, a masked ninja from before comes in, sword drawn.) Ah, good. Pay this man, will you? Teuchi: Yeah, pay up. Masked Ninja: Sorry, sir (He pays.) Now, (he turns to face Omni, but he was gone.) What?! He was just here! (The ninja leaves.) Teuchi: Come again! Omni is sitting on a hill, overlooking a training field. There are three stumps sitting in the middle of the field. He releases a sigh of relief. Omni: You can come out now. We know you’re there. Three ninjas and a dog come out of the trees. The dog was big and white with a long tail, it going up to the ninja’s waists. The ninja closest to the dog is a boy, wearing a black leather jacket with blue pants. He has red triangles on his cheeks, and has spiky brown hair. The second ninja is a girl with long blue hair and white eyes. She is wearing a purple jacket with white-gray sleeves. She wears blue pants. The third guy is wearing a heavy dark green jacket, and sunglasses over his eyes. His hood goes over his head and brown hair, wearing blue pants as well. Hooded Guy: How’d you know we were here? Omni: You release an unsettling power. Spiky Brown Haired Guy: So you can sense our chakra. A sensory type. (The dog barks at Omni, acting feral.) Easy there, Akamaru. We’ll take him out. Girl: Uh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Kiba. Kiba: Please! He may be able to sense us, but we can easily handle this guy! Hinata! Shino! You can stay still if you like. I’m taking this intruder out! Let’s go, Akamaru! (Akamaru barks, as the two charge forward. They then start spinning, drilling towards Omni.) Fang Over Fang! (Omni stands, his skin turning green.) Omni: Swampfire! (Omni raises his arms, releasing methane gas from his hands. Kiba and Akamaru go through the gas, and tear through Omni, tearing him apart. Kiba and Akamaru stop spinning, and they fall asleep. They land, and tumble down the hill, landing in the field below.) Hinata: Kiba! Shino: Hm. It looks like that guy used a Substitution of some sort. (Then, Omni regenerates, being reformed completely.) Or not. Shino raises his arms, and a swarm of insects fly out of his hands, flying at Omni. Omni raises his arms, shooting fire and burning through them. Hinata then charges forward, her pupils becoming more focused, and the veins on the sides of her head becoming visible. Hinata: Byakugan! (Omni throws seeds, as they land on the ground in Hinata’s path. She reacts as if she senses something, and makes graceful steps and dodges the plants that grow out of the ground. When the plants chase after her, she spins and releases blue chakra from the palm of her hands, cutting through the plants. She makes it through the plants, untouched.) Omni: You have powerful eyes. Can you see us now? (Omni’s skin reverts, and he grows a third eye.) ChamAlien! Omni turns invisible, and charges forward at Hinata. Hinata, however, sees blue chakra in the shape of Omni’s body, and raises her arm to block Omni’s fist. Hinata then thrusts her palm at Omni, though it slips on his slippery skin, releasing chakra. Omni goes to knee her, but she catches it, and forces Omni back. Omni: (Becoming visible.) Not bad. Those eyes are impressive. Hinata: The Byakugan lets me see everything you do. Omni: Hm. We have that power as well. (Omni’s eyes disappear, as his head elongates, and he gains nostrils on his neck. He roars at Hinata.) Hinata: What?! A dog?! Omni charges forward on all fours, and jumps to pounce on Hinata. Hinata jumps back, dodging with ease. Omni then fires quills from his hair, which catches Hinata’s pant leg, trapping her to the ground. Omni then grows eyes, and his skin becomes scaly. Omni: Articguana! (Omni then fires a freeze ray from his mouth, hitting and freezing Hinata.) She fought hard. (Omni turns, hearing something. He sees a swarm of insects flying towards him. He fires his freeze rays at the insects, holding them off until he runs out of breath. His skin and head reverts, as his skin turns to crystal.) Diamondhead! (The insects swarm and cover Omni, completely incasing him.) Shino: Hm. There’s no way it was that easy. (Then, the insects come off of Omni, not being affected.) Your crystal layering protects you from having your chakra drained. Omni: If you agree this fight is meaningless, then we will stop as well. Shino: Agreed. (Then, Hinata releases a burst of chakra, breaking herself out of the ice. Shin runs over to her, helping her up.) Omni: Good. (Omni starts to walk off, when he feels paralyzed.) We, can’t, move. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Naruto *Sakura *Sai *Yamato *Tsunade *Teuchi *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino Aliens By Ultimate John *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Flashback *Clockwork *Rath Trivia *John arrives in the Leaf Village. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc